Ben Hur/32
Kategoria:Ben Hur Rano w pierwszy dzień siódmego miesiąca, zwanego po hebrajsku Tisri, odpowiedniego naszemu październikowi, wstał Ben-Hur ze swego posłania w gospodzie, niezadowolony i zniechęcony do całego świata. Po przybyciu Mallucha nie tracono czasu na naradach, ale zabrano się zaraz do czynu. Poszukiwania zaczął Malluch od twierdzy Antonia, gdzie się udał do komenderującego trybuna. Opowiedział znane szczegóły z historii rodziny Hurów, przygodę Gratusa, przypisując wszystko, jak rzeczywiście było, przypadkowi. W końcu dodał, że szuka tej nieszczęśliwej rodziny i zamierza podać petycję do Cezara o zwrot majętności i praw obywatelskich należnych Hurom. Taka petycja pociągałaby niezawodnie śledztwo za sobą, a o wynik tejże przyjaciele pokrzywdzonej rodziny bynajmniej się nie obawiali. Trybun poinformował go o wszystkim, co sam wiedział, mianowicie o znalezieniu kobiet trędowatych w więzieniu, dał przeczytać zapiski, jakie poczynił z ich zeznań, co więcej, na żądanie Mallucha, pozwolił je odpisać. Malluch pospieszył z tymi smutnymi nowinami do Ben-Hura. Próżno byłoby silić się na opisanie wrażeń, jakie ta wieść wywarła na młodzieńcu. Nie ulżył on swej boleści ani łzami, ani głośną skargą, ogrom nieszczęścia był za wielki, by go wyrazami określić można. Całymi godzinami siedział w milczeniu, z twarzą bladą i bijącym sercem. Czasem, usta jego otwierały się, jakby przemocą i wtedy wydzierała się z nich skarga. - Trędowate, trędowate! One, moja matka i siostra, trędowate! Chwilami rzucał nim gniew wściekły, potem przejmowała go litość nad nieszczęśliwymi, to znów owładało nim nienasycone pragnienie zemsty. Na koniec zerwał się, wołając: - Muszę iść do nich! Któż wie, czy nie są bliskie śmierci! - Gdzież ich szukać będziesz? - pytał Malluch. - Wszak tylko w jednym miejscu być mogą. Wierny towarzysz sprzeciwił się temu zamiarowi i wpłynął na swego pana przynajmniej o tyle, że bez jego porady nie przedsięwziął żadnego kroku. Poszli więc razem do bramy naprzeciw wzgórza "Dobrej rady" - gdzie się od niepamiętnych czasów zbierali żebrzący trędowaci. Tam stali dzień cały, rozdając jałmużnę, pytając o dwie kobiety, ofiarując znaczne nagrody za ich odszukanie. Czynności te powtarzali przez cały piąty i szósty miesiąc codziennie. Raz po raz przeszukiwano za ich staraniem wzgórza i miasto trędowatych, a czynili to ludzie, ze względu na wysokie nagrody, niebaczący na niebezpieczeństwo trądu. Nie pominięto jaskini przy źródle, ale miłość matki i siostry najlepiej strzegła tajemnicy. Tak więc poszukiwania nie doprowadziły do niczego, aż wczoraj właśnie, pierwszego dnia siódmego miesiąca, rozeszła się wiadomość, że przed niedawnym czasem dwie trędowate kobiety zostały z rozkazu urzędu kamieniami wypędzone za Bramę Rybią. Dalsze badanie i zestawienie okoliczności doprowadziły do smutnego przekonania, że tymi nieszczęśliwymi były kobiety, których szukano. Gdzież się podziały? Cóż się z nimi stało? Odpowiedź na to pytanie nie była łatwa. - Nie dość, że je trądem zarażono - powtarzał Juda z goryczą - ale wygnano je z rodzinnego miasta. Droga matka moja pewnie już nie żyje! Tirza nie żyje również, zabłąkały się na pustyni - zostałem sam. I po co? Pókiż, o Boże, Panie mych ojców, pókiż Rzym trwać będzie? Wszelkiej pozbawiony nadziei, dyszący zemstą, wyszedł na podwórze gospody, gdzie stał tłum ludzi, przybyłych w nocy. Przysłuchiwał się gwarnym rozmowom. Szczególnie zajmowała go jedna gromadka, złożona z ludzi młodych, ruchliwych, silnych. W ich całym zachowaniu się poznać było ludzi z prowincji. Dowiedział się wnet Ben-Hur, że byli to Galilejczycy, którzy przybyli do świętego grodu w rozmaitych celach. Przyszły wódz przypatrywał się tym ludziom z wielkim zajęciem, gdyż należeli do sfery, od której głównie mógł się spodziewać poparcia i pomocy w przyszłym wielkim dziele. Patrząc na nich, rozmyślał, czego by mógł dokonać na czele wojska, złożonego z takich, lecz wyćwiczonych na sposób rzymski ludzi; myśl ta uniosła go i rozgrzała w nim duszę zapałem i pragnieniem czynu. - Po coście tu przybyli? - zapytał Galilejczyków. W tej właśnie chwili, zanim zdążyli odpowiedzieć, wszedł szybko jakiś mężczyzna i zbliżywszy się do znajomej gromadki, rzekł żywo: - Rabini i starsi ze świątyni idą do Piłata. Chodźmy, połączmy się z nimi. Otoczono go natychmiast. - Do Piłata, a to po co? - Odkryto spisek. Piłat chce zbudować nowy wodociąg za pieniądze ze skarbu świątyni. - Co? Za pieniądze ze świętego skarbu? Powtarzali po tysiąc razy pytanie, a oczy ich błyskały gniewnie. - To jest Korban, skarb Jehowy! Niech spróbuje dotknąć się choć sykla! Niech się ośmieli! - wołano groźnie. - Chodźcie!- wołał posłaniec.- Pochód jest już za miastem, całe miasto tam spieszy. Może się na coś przydamy... spieszcie się! Galilejczycy jednym porwani pragnieniem bronienia świętych skarbów, zrzucili długie, zawadzające im szaty, i w mgnieniu oka całe zgromadzenie stało z gołymi głowami, w krótkich spodnich tunikach bez rękawów. Takich sukien używali żniwiarze, wioślarze, pasący na wzgórzach trzody, lub zbierający wino. Stali w gotowości, a zaciskając pasy, wołali: - Otośmy gotowi! W tej chwili przystąpił do nich Ben-Hur, mówiąc z zapałem: - Mężowie galilejscy! Otom syn Judy, czy weźmiecie mnie ze sobą? - Może przyjść do bójki... - odparli. - W takim razie nie zemknę pierwszy! Odpowiedź im się podobała, a posłaniec mówił dalej: - Zdajesz się być dość silnym, więc chodź! Ben-Hur zrzucił również wierzchnie suknie. - Myślicie, że przyjdzie do bójki? - rzekł spokojnie, przyciągając pasa? - Tak. - Z kim? - Ze strażą. - Czy na straży stoją legioniści? - Komuż, jeśli nie im mogliby Rzymianie straż powierzyć? - Czymże walczyć będziecie? Spojrzeli na niego, nic nie odpowiadając. - Dobrze - mówił - i tak damy sobie radę, będziemy robić, co będzie w naszej mocy; powinniśmy jednakże mieć dowódcę, legioniści mają zawsze wodza i dlatego działają zgodnie. Galilejczycy patrzyli ciekawie i wydawało się, że ta myśl była dla nich nową. - Przynajmniej trzymajmy się razem - rzekł - jestem gotów, a wy? - Także, chodźmy! Trzeba nam pamiętać, że gospoda była w Bezeta, czyli w nowym mieście, i że, aby dojść do pretorium, jak Rzymianie nazywali pałac Heroda na górze Syjon, trzeba było przejść ciasne i brudne zaułki, otaczające od północy i zachodu Świątynię. Uliczkami - jeśli je tak nazwać można - wiodącymi z północy na południe przeszli drogę, okrążyli wzgórek Azra i doszli do wieży Mariamne, skąd już prosta droga wiodła do bramy pałacu. Po drodze rosła gromadka, bo przyłączyli się do niej i inni, oburzeni wieścią o zamierzonym świętokradztwie. U bramy w pretorium dowiedzieli się, że pochód rabinów i starszych świątyni tylko co przeszedł; wielki i głośno lamentujący tłum ludu pozostał na zewnątrz. Wejścia pilnował setnik z dobytym mieczem, w pełnej zbroi, stojąc u stóp pięknej marmurowej strażnicy, zaopatrzonej, blankami i piętrowymi krużgankami. Na takim właśnie krużganku stały dwa szeregi wojska, spoglądającego obojętnie na wrzaskliwy, gromadzący się dokoła tłum. Ich hełmy i tarcze pobłyskiwały w promieniach słonecznych rażącym światłem. Otwartymi podwojami brązowej bramy wchodziły całe gromady obywateli, podczas gdy dużo mniej wracało stamtąd. - Co się tam dzieje? - zapytał jeden z Galilejczyków kogoś z wychodzących. - Nic - odparł ten. - Rabini stoją u bramy pałacu, pragnąc się dostać do Piłata. On się wzbrania wyjść, chociaż oświadczyli przez jednego spośród siebie, iż nie ustąpią, póki wysłuchanymi nie będą. Czekają więc. - Wejdźmy - rzekł Ben-Hur spokojnie, chociaż wiedział, czego zapewne nie spostrzegli jego towarzysze, że tu nie tylko chodzi o nieporozumienie między przełożonymi świątyni a rządem, ale o zwycięstwo tych lub owych. Poza bramą cały szereg drzew liściastych ocieniał liczne siedzenia, mimo to ludzie wchodzący i wychodzący wymijali umyślnie cień od drzew padający na czyste białe kamienie bruku, gdyż dziwaczne prawo rabinów nie dozwalało na jakąkolwiek zieloność wewnątrz murów Jerozolimy. Twierdzono, że nawet najmędrszy z królów, pragnąc mieć ogród dla swej egipskiej narzeczonej, musiał go szukać poniżej łączących się dolin nad Enrogel. Wśród drzew widać było front pałacu. Towarzysze Ben-Hura skierowali się na prawo ku dużemu czworobokowi, na którego zachodniej stronie wznosiła się rezydencja namiestnika. Wzburzony tłum zajął całą przestrzeń, a oczy wszystkich zwróciły się na zamknięte podwoje umieszczone w obszernym przedsionku. Przedsionek ten zajmowali legioniści. Tłum stanowił tak zbitą masę, że nowo przybyli nie mogli się mimo usiłowań, naprzód przecisnąć i musieli pozostać na uboczu, śledząc tylko z daleka, co dalej nastąpi. Najbliżej przedsionka, na czele tłumu, widać było wysokie turbany rabinów, których niecierpliwość udzielała się od czasu do czasu tłumowi. - Piłacie, wołali - jeśli chcesz być naszym namiestnikiem, ukaż się, wyjdź! Jakiś człowiek z pałającą od gniewu twarzą zdołał się naprzód wydostać i zawołał głośno: - Izrael nic tu nie znaczy, na tych świętych miejscach uważają nas za psów! - Czy się wzbrania wyjść? - Tak, już trzy razy odmówił. - Cóż poczną rabini? - Zapewne uczynią, jak w Cezarei - będą póty stać, póki ich nie wysłucha. - Czyż ośmieli się naruszyć skarb? - spytał jeden z Galilejczyków. - Czemużby nie? Alboż to Rzymianin nie zbezcześcił najświętszego miejsca? Alboż jest co świętego dla Rzymianina? Minęła godzina, Piłat ani się ukazał, ani dał odpowiedź; rabini i tłum czekali dalej. Nadeszło południe, a z nim deszcz; nie zmieniło to stanu rzeczy; tłum wzrastał z każdą chwilą i stawał się coraz groźniejszy. Krzyki brzmiały ciągle, a zewsząd wołano: "Wyjdź, wyjdź!" Słowa te brzmiały coraz gwałtowniej; dodawano do nich wyzwiska coraz to obelżywsze. Ben-Hur trzymał swych przyjaciół razem i przypuszczał, że duma Rzymianina ustąpi i że koniec sprawy już bliski. Mylił się, bo Piłat pragnął, aby mu lud dał sposobność zbrojnego wystąpienia. Nareszcie nadeszło rozwiązanie. Naraz wśród tłumu słychać było wrzawę, bójki, krzyki bólu i wściekłości, słowem gwałtowne zamieszanie. Rabini zbledli i z przerażeniem spoglądali wkoło siebie. Lud w głębi zgromadzony zaczął się cisnąć naprzód; ci, co byli w pośrodku, usiłowali się zeń wydostać, na krótką chwilę nacisk sił przeciwnych był straszliwy. Tysiąc głosów pytało naraz, co się dzieje? Lecz nikt nie dosłyszał odpowiedzi. Ben-Hur nie traci przytomności. - Czy nie możesz dojrzeć, co się właściwie stało? - pytał jednego z Galilejczyków. - Nie. - Poczekaj, podniosę cię. Mówiąc to, schwycił wpół człowieka i dźwignął go w górę. - Cóż tam? - Widzę - mówił podniesiony - kilku ludzi po izraelsku ubranych bije lud batami. - Co to za jedni? - Przebrani Rzymianie! Rzymianie z pewnością. A to machają batami jak cepami! Ach! Przewrócili jednego rabina. - Biedny starzec! Nie oszczędzają te psy nikogo! Ben-Hur posadził człowieka na ziemię. - Mężowie galilejscy! To podstęp Piłata. Jeśli mnie zechcecie słuchać, pozbędziemy się tych batożników. Właściwa Galilejczykom odwaga nie zawiodła; krzyknęli więc razem: Dobrze! dobrze! Słuchamy! - Zawróćmy do bramy i stańmy pod drzewami a okaże się, że choć one wbrew prawu posadzone, przydadzą się na coś! Chodźmy! Zachęcał Ben-Hur. Biegali co sił ku drzewom i wnet ogołocili je z gałęzi; silniejsi powyrywali je nawet z korzeniami. Tak uzbrojeni ruszyli do boju. Tłum uciekających przed batożnikami leciał na oślep ku bramie, a z podwórza słychać było wrzask, zamieszanie, krzyk, jęki, przekleństwa. - Na mur! - wołał Ben-Hur. - Skaczcie na mur! Pozwólcie ludziom wyjść. Wspinając się na mur, uszli towarzysze Ben-Hura tłoku i powoli zbliżali się do przedsionka. - Trzymajcie się razem! Za mną! Chętnie uznali dowództwo Ben-Hura i byli mu posłuszni. Rzymianie pędzący lud, wielce się zdziwili, spotkawszy Galilejczyków uzbrojonych w drągi, które w ręku ludzi zwinnych stawały się istotnie niebezpieczne. Gdy się spotkali, zawrzała zacięta walka. Ben-Hur dokazywał cudów waleczności. Przewaga jego pobudzała do tym zacieklejszej walki towarzyszy; wnet też Rzymianie uciekli do przedsionka. Zapaleni Galilejczycy chcieli ich tam ścigać, ale roztropny wódz powstrzymał ich. - Stójcie! - zawołał. - Setnik stoi tam ze strażą; uzbrojeni są w miecze i tarcze, próżna byłaby walka. Spełniliśmy naszą powinność, a teraz uchodźmy, póki droga do odwrotu otwarta. Posłusznie poczęli się cofać, ale z wolna, bo zawadzały im stosy leżących współbraci: jedni jęczeli, drudzy błagali o pomoc, innych zmusiła śmierć do wiecznego milczenia. Między tymi nie wszyscy byli jednak Żydami i to było pociechą obrońców nieszczęśliwego ludu. Setnik lżył ich pogardliwymi słowy, ale Ben-Hur śmiał się i odpowiedział w swoim języku; - Jeśliśmy żydowskimi psami to wy rzymskimi szakalami. Poczekajcie tu na nas, zaraz wrócimy! Galilejczycy uradowani, szli śmiejąc się za nim. Poza bramą ujrzeli tłum, jakiego Ben-Hur nie widział nawet w antiocheńskim cyrku. Szczyty domów, ulice, wzgórza roiły się ludźmi modlącymi się i oczekującymi tych, którzy dotąd nie wrócili a może.... nie wrócą. Powietrze drgało krzykami i przekleństwami. Gromadka Galilejczyków przeszła przez bramę zewnętrzną furtką bez przeszkody, ale zaledwie ją minęła, ukazał się zelżony wpierw setnik z przedsionka, wołając na Ben-Hura: - Ty zuchwalcze! Powiedz, czy jesteś Żydem, czy Rzymianinem?! Ben-Hur odparł: Synem Judy jestem i urodziłem się w tym mieście. Czego chcesz ode mnie? - Zostań i walcz! - Pojedynkiem? - Jak chcesz! Ben-Hur rozśmiał się wzgardliwie. - O dzielny Rzymianinie! Godny synu rzymskiego Jowisza! Nie mam broni! - Dam ci swoją - odpowiedział setnik - a sam wezmę od któregoś z żołnierzy. Bliżej stojący słyszeli to i umilkli, wnet milczenie ogarnęło cały tłum, a Ben-Hurowi różne myśli sunęły się po głowie. Niedawno w antiocheńskim cyrku pobił Rzymianina w obliczu pysznego miasta i całego Wschodu; miałoby mu być dane odnieść nowe zwycięstwo w oczach zgromadzonej Jerozolimy? Cóż by to był za tryumf! Co za zaszczyt dla niego! Jaka korzyść dla nadejść mającego króla! Myśl ta była mu bodźcem, przystąpił więc do setnika i rzekł: - Uczynię zadość twemu żądaniu, daj miecz i tarczę. - A hełm i pancerz? - zapytał Rzymianin. - Zostaw je sobie. Nie potrzebuję ich. Broń wydano prędko, wnet i setnik był gotów. W ciągu tych przygotowań żołnierze stojący w bramie prawie się nie ruszali, lecz zaciekawieni czekali walki. Wśród tłumu zaś, otaczającego walczących, rozległy się pytania: - Co to za jeden? - I nikt nie dał odpowiedzi, bo nikt nie wiedział. Wyższość Rzymian w sztuce wojennej polegała na trzech rzeczach, będących jej podstawą: w karności, w formowaniu legionów i w umiejętnym używaniu krótkiego miecza. W walce nigdy nie uderzali nagle; od początku do końca szli naprzód - postępowali, posuwając się z wolna i cofali się również z wolna. Ben-Hur wiedział to wszystko. Gdy mieli zaczynać, rzekł: - Powiedziałem, żem synem Judy: ale nie rzekłem, żem się uczył u fechmistrza gladiatora. Broń się! Wymówiwszy te słowa, stanął w postawie zaczepnej; obaj zapaśnicy przypatrywali się sobie przez chwilę poprzez tarcze, następnie Rzymianin pomknął naprzód i spróbował cięcia od tyłu; Żyd roześmiał się z niego. Dalej zamierzył się na głowę. Żyd usunął się na lewo, a jakkolwiek uderzenie było prędkie, on jeszcze szybciej uskoczył. Teraz pod podniesioną rękę przeciwnika wsunął Ben-Hur tarczę, podnosząc ją, dopóki ręka miecz dzierżąca nie została na jej wyższej części, jeszcze jeden krok naprzód, w lewo, a cała prawa strona Rzymianina odsłoniła się. Błysk miecza... i setnik padł ciężko na piersi. Ben-Hur zwyciężył. Z nogą na plecach pokonanego, podniósł tarczę nad głową, jak zwykli czynić gladiatorowie i skłonił się obojętnie żołnierzom u bramy. Ludność zgromadzoną i patrzącą ogarnął szał podziwu. Na najdalszych domach, nawet poza Ksystem, gdzie tylko słowo dolecieć mogło, powiewano chustkami, szalami i zawojami; uwielbienie dla zwycięzcy zamieniło się w zapał. Galilejczycy byliby ponieśli Ben-Hura na ramionach, gdyby na to pozwolił. Zanim się oddalił, zbliżył się do dowódcy straży, mówiąc: - Towarzysz twój poległ śmiercią żołnierza! Zostawiam jego zwłoki, biorę miecz i tarczę, bo są moją własnością. To rzekłszy, odszedł; a gdy się znacznie od Rzymian oddalił, rzekł do swoich towarzyszy: - Bracia, spełniliście dobrze waszą powinność. Musimy się rozłączyć, bo wnet zaczną was ścigać Rzymianie. Wieczorem spotkamy się przy gospodzie w Betanii. Wiele rzeczy ważnych, tyczących izraelskiego ludu, pragnę wam opowiedzieć. - Kim jesteś? - pytali. - Synem Judy - odparł krótko. Tłum ciekawy zobaczyć dowódcę i jego towarzyszy, otoczył ich wokoło, a Ben-Hur zapytał: - Mam was oczekiwać w Betanii? - Przyjdziemy. - Przynieście mi na znak ten oto miecz i tarczę, abym was poznał. Mówiąc te słowa, zmieszał się z tłumem i znikł z ich oczu. Na rozkaz Piłata sprzątnięto rannych i zwłoki. Wielka żałoba zapanowała między Żydami; jedyną ulgą i pociechą stały się czyny nieznanego męża. Szukano go i wielbiono wszędzie, a słabnący duch narodu dźwignął się z upadku tym szybciej, że wnet po ulicach Dawidowej stolicy i w podwórzach świątyni poczęły krążyć na nowo cudowne legendy o Machabeuszach i bohaterach Judei. Tysiące przybyłych na uroczystości krzepiło ducha, tysiące szeptało: - Maluczko, maluczko, bracia, a Izrael wróci do praw swoich. Miejmy cierpliwość i ufność w Panu. W ten sposób otrzymał Ben-Hur przewagę w Galilei, torując sobie drogę do większych czynów w służbie przyszłego króla. O ile i z jakim skutkiem to osiągnął, zobaczymy.